


仿生人会梦到读心者吗 （序章车）

by Foxoco



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxoco/pseuds/Foxoco
Summary: Charles19岁时与David的第一次。





	仿生人会梦到读心者吗 （序章车）

Charles每回和David做爱都会想起他们的第一次——充满了属于人类的意乱情迷和酒后乱性——他甚至觉得从那时候开始，他的管家就再也不像一个仿生人了。

事情的起因是他救了一个为刺杀崔斯克生技公司CEO差点淹死在湖里的全身义肢化人类。Erik Lehnsherr他从他的电子脑里窃取到这个名字，这个男人有着和他的管家八成像的英俊外貌。当然这是他把他捞起来以后发现的，Charles不会肤浅到因为这个救人。在警察介入之前，他把Erik带回了家——整个小巴比伦最不可能被警方搜查的地方。

从来顺着他的David不高兴了。从进门开始Charles就发现了这个情况，尽管管家的笑容依旧明媚。周身却散发着强烈的八级甚至可能九级信号流。不过David终究没说什么，帮着Charles安顿伤者。

修理好义肢的Erik在与Charles爆发了一场关于仿生人问题的激烈辩论后离开了小巴比伦。本来事情应该就此终结，Erik继续干革命，Charles继续做义警，David继续当管家。然而三个月后，Erik通过私人频段切入Charles的电子脑，请求他帮忙调查一个犯罪组织的去向。理由正当得无法拒绝，于是“读心者”不仅查出资料亲自送了过去，还把Erik加进了自己的义警队伍，在他保证不利用这力量搞极端活动后。

这毫无疑问拉响了仿生人管家脑海里的警报。“Charles，我们谈谈。”

在吧台上解决所有意见相左的事，是Charles成年后就和David达成的共识。不过考虑到小主人没有全身义肢化的身体，严格的管家通常只允许他喝五杯。但今天，David一直都没停下调酒的动作。

他应该。但他没有。

“Charles，我在嫉妒。”他推过去第十八杯，用迷茫的眼神注视着小主人，“我甚至都不知道什么叫嫉妒。但我的程序告诉我这是嫉妒。”

他神色晦暗地用很慢的速度凑近Charles——确保如果他不愿意的话可以离开，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，“告诉我，我到底怎么了。”仿生管家略显痛苦的表情显然揪住了Charles的心。他甚至忘了去确认一下为什么共情强大的八代仿生人会搞不清楚嫉妒为何物，以及为什么明明可以关掉共情程序却不这么做。

Charles看着近在咫尺的灰绿眼眸，脑子一热吻了上去。他湿热的舌头滑过David柔软干燥的唇瓣，没有多用力就顶开了他的牙齿。酒精造成的血液加速使Charles意识越来越不清醒，身体却愈加兴奋。疯狂外溢的五级意识流甚至影响到了仿生人。

“我可以吗？”David用低沉性感的嗓音凑在他耳鬓绅士地征求同意，修长的手却已经钻进了西裤拉链隔着内裤来回抚弄Charles的性器。他们不知道什么时候拥吻着跌撞进卧室，青年身上的衣物也被剥离了大半。

Charles咬着下唇压抑呻吟，下身的刺激让他忍不住湿润了眼角。“来。。。”他双腿颤抖着打开，禁不住仰头喘息，David卖力地在他身上留下一串串艳丽的吻痕，快节奏的撸动和不时蹭过顶端的拇指让不擅长此事的他很快射了出来。Charles满足地轻叹一声，浑身发软得陷进被窝里。他天真地以为这就是今晚的全部了。

“你在干嘛？！”他惊叫出声，“你。。。”性感修长的手指沾满温热的白色浊液慢慢沿着穴口打转。运算能力极高的仿生人一边在脑内浏览好评率最高的同性性爱指南一边操作。

经历了高潮的后穴变得极度柔软敏感，再加上天然润滑，几乎没有阻力就让David伸进一根手指。非常好，到现在为止一切顺利，仿生人的骄傲不影响他精准耐心的动作。David倾身吻住Charles，安抚地舔着他的红唇：“我会让您舒服的，相信我。”

话音刚落，Charles就因为他蹭过前列腺的指尖发出变了调的失控呻吟。David感受到了强烈的情欲窜过脊背，他神色幽暗地凝视小主人，又加了一根手指对着那里来回按压。“这里？”他完美的微笑都掩盖不了恶劣的行为。

“不。。。不——嗯。。。”Charles宝石般的蓝眸无法抑制地流出生理泪水，他弓起身子像个煮熟的虾子一样试图摆脱这过分激烈的快感，但立刻伴随着David第三根手指在后穴的抚慰土崩瓦解。“别。。。哈——太过了。。。David。。。别。。。放过我。。。”他的视线模糊一片，脸颊绯红滚烫，他的阴茎因为前列腺的刺激再次硬起来。

毫无羞耻心的仿生人甚至弯腰含住泛着浅粉的性器吸吮了一口。在Charles更大声的抽泣呻吟中把他抱了起来，让他背对自己靠在床边的窗上。谁来放过我呢？David在心底问道。下身早就勃起的阴茎挤进了Charles的后穴。可怜的小主人在他彻底进入的瞬间就射了出来，被管家精心擦拭得毫无灰尘的玻璃沾满了他的精液。

“David。。。不——轻点。。。”Charles被仿生人强硬地摁在全透明落地窗上，那根九英寸的巨大性器由后向前将他贯穿。他转过头，被情绪熏染得满是雾气的双眼失神得注视David，却换来更猛烈深入的操弄。

“不听话的孩子需要被惩罚。。。我警告过你不要去找那个人类。。。”仿生人用低沉催情的嗓音在Charles耳边吐息，“喜欢吗。。。Charles，我的宝贝。。。我早就该这么对你。”

他精准地保持相同频率的高速抽插，次次都照顾到那个柔嫩敏感的前列腺，让Charles情不自禁地发出带着哭腔的呻吟和惊喘。David握住Charles弧度饱满的腰线，将性器一下下送进小主人的后穴深处。紧致的穴肉在他每回顶入的时候都像无数张小嘴热情地吸吮着他的阴茎，在抽出的时候又依依不舍地紧咬着不放，导致艳丽淫糜的软肉都会跟着它一起出来。

“嗯。。。啊。。。再快些。。。不要停。。。”Charles的腰被操得发软，只好靠倚着玻璃的上半身支撑自己。他被快感冲击得神志不清，下意识地迎合David的节奏向后送上自己圆润挺翘的臀。“呜。。。你好大。。。哈啊。。。”

金发男人抽出阴茎将小主人转了个身。Charles被泪水迷蒙的双眼看到他的管家在激烈性事中依旧矜持禁欲的形象，和自己满身吻痕放荡含情的模样对比鲜明。仿生人勾起他柔韧的双腿勾在腰上，十指蹂躏着他的臀肉，将贲张的性器毫无征兆地用力顶回去，撵过柔嫩的穴肉和敏感点抵达最深处。Charles忍不住尖叫一声，射出了今晚第三次。

“宝贝。。。你真紧。。。看看你的模样。。。”David诱哄他侧头看向左手边的全身镜，“Charles，你早就想这样是不是。。。被我的精液射满。。。把我的东西一滴不漏地含进去。。。最好窗外的人也一起来观赏你放浪淫乱的样子。。。”仿生人纯良正经的表情让Charles更加难为情了，更可耻的是他的阴茎因为这不切实际的调情又挺了起来。初经情事的青年双颊绯红眼角含着泪珠拼命摇头，后穴却情不自禁地收缩，绞住对方尺寸夸张的性器。

“不。。。不是。。。”他可怜兮兮地用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看向David，乞求他至少放过他的羞耻心。可惜腹黑的管家只会因为他勾人犯罪的眼神变本加厉。

“你喜欢的。。。对不对。。。”David抬高他的腰身，把阴茎退到穴口缓缓磨蹭，“说出来，Charles，我的主人。。。你想要我怎么伺候你？”

后穴里蓦然空虚，已经濒临高潮的人类承受不住巨大的落差感，急切地扭动腰肢去蹭那根巨大的性器。最后被若有若无的触碰撩拨得忍无可忍的Charles，屈服在David强硬的态度里，涨红脸低声恳求：“David。。。操我。。。求你了。。。用你的那根老二干我。。。”

Charles的唇齿被堵住，湿软的舌头长驱直入的同时仿生人的阴茎撑开后穴每一道皱褶，抚慰他空虚的身体。抽插过一轮后，David色情地舔舐着他的耳廓，诱惑道：“再说些好听的，我的主人。”

一旦开了头，所有话都变得顺理成章起来。尽管羞耻，被情欲裹挟的Charles还是毫无理智地回应：“David。。。再深些。。。你真大。。。”

“David。。。David。。。哈——别停。。。”爽到断片的快感教Charles意乱情迷，他紧紧勾住David的脖子，胡乱地蹭着他金色的头发，“要到了。。。啊——不。。。”青年猝不及防地喊出鼻音浓重的哭腔，他完全没料到对方会在即将高潮的时候握住他阴茎的顶端。

“别急。”仿生人沙哑着嗓音，猛地加快速度，几乎狠厉地冲撞碾压着Charles的敏感点，即使在对方已经支离破碎的哭求中也未减弱半分。在Charles即将被灭顶的快感和无法发泄的欲望折磨疯时，David终于松开了他的阴茎，抵着柔嫩的软肉和他同时射了出来。

濒死的双重快感如潮水般将Charles淹没，他的脑海中一片刺眼的空白。David滚烫的精液反复冲刷着前列腺，激得他哆嗦着射出一波又一波，最后双目失焦地瘫软在仿生人的怀里，沉入黑甜的梦境。

你是我的，Charles。他神色复杂地看着昏睡过去的小主人，抚过他满是泪痕的脸颊和蹂躏得嫣红的嘴唇，送上一个深沉的吻。David缓了缓，横抱起Charles走向浴室，履行仿生人管家应尽的职责。


End file.
